Maximization
The term "Maximization" refers to obtaining the highest possible value obtainable in the game which can only be reached by utilizing all possible mods and gear that improve that specific aspect of the ability or weapon. This is a form of "min-maxing". It is usually impossible to develop a build which can simultaneously achieve maximized results on every aspect of an ability or weapon. Achieving a maximized value requires multiple mods including those which may incur penalties into other aspects of the ability/weapon. For example, reaching the maximized Power Strength on the ability Sonar makes it impossible to also obtain the maximized Power Efficiency. These limitations must always be considered when reading about a maximized value on an ability or weapon. Weapons which use the term "maximized" should always include a note listing required mods and drawbacks on the page that it occurs on since this page does not list weapon maximizations. Be aware that the listed Maximized values are in addition to the base value of 100% for a given category. A listed value of +199% would show in the Arsenal as 299% – while the values listed on the wiki are the relative increases, the values shown in-game in the Arsenal are the absolute totals – the two values will always be different, with the values shown in the Arsenal being exactly +100% higher than the ones listed on this page of the wiki. Maximized Power Strength Energy Conversion Maximized Power Strength * +429% '''Power Strength with 4 max-rank Growing Power auras and Equinox. *+329%''' Power Strength for or with Equinox. *'+264%' Power Strength for Excalibur and Frost. **'+344%' with Equinox. *'+259%' Power Strength for Volt. **'+339%' with Equinox. *'+249%' Power Strength for all other Warframes. Standard Maximized Power Strength * +379% '''Power Strength with 4 max-rank Growing Power auras and Equinox. *+279%''' Power Strength for or with Equinox. *'+214%' Power Strength for Excalibur and Frost. **'+294%' with Equinox. *'+209%' Power Strength for Volt. **'+289%' with Equinox. *'+199%' Power Strength for all other Warframes. Absolute Maximum Power Strength * Currently, a maximum of +544% Power Strength can be achieved for a single cast. This would require being in a Trial with a full squad equipped with Growing Power, having an Equinox with Peaceful Provocation, and wearing either an Arcane Pendragon Excalibur Helmet or Arcane Squall Frost Helmet. For reference, this would give Exalted Blade a base damage of 1771 (counting Excalibur's passive) and would give Avalanche 12236 total damage. Requires the following mods/gear: *''Single-Cast Maximized Power Strength:'' **Energy Conversion [+50% Power Strength; requires picking-up an Energy Orb, and the Strength Bonus is 'consumed' after a single cast; to re-obtain, pick up another Energy Orb] *''Permanently-Recastable Maximized Power Strength'' **Blind Rage [+99% Power Strength, '-55%' Power Efficiency] **Transient Fortitude [+55% Power Strength, '-27.5%' Power duration] **Intensify [+30% Power Strength] **Power Drift [+15% Power Strength, +30% Faster Knockdown Recovery] **Arcane Pendragon Excalibur Helmet [+15% Power Strength, '-5%' Armor] **Arcane Squall Frost Helmet [+15% Power Strength, '-5%' Shields] **Arcane Storm Volt Helmet [+10% Power Strength, '-5%' Duration of Aim Glide and Wall Latch -5%] **Provoke augmented with Peaceful Provocation [+80% Power Strength] Weakened by the following: *Overextended ['-60%' Power Strength, +90% Power Range] *Arcane Vanguard Rhino Helmet ['-5%' Power Strength, +25% Speed] Maximized Power Duration *'+207%' Power Duration on Trinity Warframe. *'+192%' Power Duration on Volt Warframe. *'+182%' Power Duration on all other Warframes. Requires the following mods/gear: *Constitution [+28% Power Duration, +40% Knockdown Recovery] *Continuity [+30% Power Duration] (cannot equip it with Primed Continuity at the same time) *Primed Continuity [+55% Power Duration] (cannot equip it with Continuity at the same time) *Narrow Minded [+99% Power Duration, '-66%' Power Range] *Arcane Aura Trinity Helmet [+25% Power Duration, '-5%' Health] *Arcane Pulse Volt Helmet [+10% Power Duration, '-5%' Shields] Weakened by the following: *Fleeting Expertise ['-60%' Power Duration, +60% Power Efficiency] *Transient Fortitude ['-27.5%' Power Duration, +55% Power Strength ] *Arcane Chlora Saryn Helmet ['-5%' Power Duration, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcane Gambit Vauban Helmet ['-10%' Power Duration, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] Maximized Power Range *'+175%' Power Range on Mag Warframe. *'+165%' Power Range on Loki Warframe. *'+150%' Power Range on all other Warframes. Requires the following mods/gear: *Overextended [+90% Power Range, '-60%' Power Strength] *Stretch [+45% Power Range] *Cunning Drift [+15% Power Range, +12% Slide, -30% Friction] *Arcane Swindle Loki Helmet [+15% Power Range, '-5%' Health] *Arcane Coil Mag Helmet [+25% Power Range, '-5%' Shields] Weakened by: *Narrow Minded ['-66%' Power Range, +99% Power Duration] Maximized Power Efficiency *'+75%' Power Efficiency on all Warframes. Note: The Arsenal will only display a maximum of 175% Power Efficiency, because ability energy usage cannot be reduced below 25% of the base cost. However, you may obtain up to 190% Power Efficiency, which can help with drain-based abilities (a.k.a. Channeled Abilities) that have costs affected by Power Duration, if your Power Duration drops below 100%. Requires any combination of these mods/gear to reach 75%: *Fleeting Expertise [+60% Power Efficiency, '-60%' Power Duration] *Streamline [+30% Power Efficiency] *Arcane Chorus Banshee Helmet [+10% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcane Essence Loki Helmet [+15% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] *Arcane Vespa Nyx Helmet [+15% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] Note: You may use a lower-ranked Fleeting Expertise in order to reach the cap while minimizing the penalty to Power Duration. Conversely, Loki and Nyx may equip their helmets and a max-ranked Fleeting Expertise in order to reach that cap and free up a mod slot at the cost of -60% Power Duration. '' Weakened By: *Blind Rage ['-55%''' Power Efficiency] *Arcane Scorpion Ash Helmet ['-5%' Power Efficiency] *Arcane Meridian Trinity Helmet ['-5%' Power Efficiency] Multipliers At-A-Glance Below are easy-to-understand multipliers for maximization to assist players in developing their own builds. Note that these stats take advantage of Arcane versions of alternative helmets, use the "other" calculation when not taking in account these helmets. *Power Duration **Duration: 3.07x Trinity, 2.92x Volt, 2.82x Other **Range: 0.34x **Trinity: '-5%' Health **Volt: '-5%' Shields *Power Efficiency **Cost: 0.25x **Duration: 0.4x to [0.7x Loki/Nyx, 0.6x Banshee, 0.5x Other] **Banshee: Possible '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration **Loki/Nyx: Possible '-5%' Armor *Power Range **Range: 2.75x Mag, 2.65x Loki, 2.50x Other **Strength: 0.4x **Loki: '-5%' Health **Mag: '-5%' Shields *Power Strength **Strength: 3.14x Excalibur/Frost, 3.09x Volt, 2.99x Other *** With Peaceful Provocation: 3.94x Excalibur/Frost, 3.89x Volt, 3.79x Other **Cost: 1.55x **Duration: 0.725x **Excalibur: '-5%' Armor **Frost: '-5%' Shields **Volt: '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration Category:Mechanics